vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rugrats Movie VHS 1999
Paramount Bumpers * Paramount - A Viacom Company * Now Available on Videocassette Opening Previews *Rugrats Videos *Blue's Clues Videos *Little Bear Videos *Peanuts Videos Cat Dog Bumpers * And Now, Enjoy the CatDog Bonus Short Opening Titles * "CatDog" * "Winslow's Home Videos CatDog Bumpers (cont.) * CatDog. Findly on Video. Look for Them All Each for $12.95 or Less Paramount Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation FBI Warning * Licensed Only for Non Commercial Private Exhibition in Homes. Any Public Performance Other Use or Copying is Strictly Prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. Aspect Ratio * This film has been modified from it's original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen. Opening Logos and Credits Paramount /\ VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY NICKELODEON PARAMOUNT PICTURES and NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESENT A KLASKY CSUPO PRODUCTION THE RUGRatS MOVIE Closing Credits and Logos Directed by Norton Virgien and Igor Kovalyov Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Written by David N. Weiss & J. David Stem Executive Producers Albie Hecht Debby Beece Co-Producers Hal White Eryk Casemiro Julia Pistor Art Director Dima Malanitchev Music Score by Mark Mothersbaugh Music Supervisor Karyn Rachtman Additional Music Score by Jamshied Sharifi Production Manager SEAN LURIE Executives in Charge of Production TRACY KRAMER TERRY THOREN Sequence Directors ZHENIA DELIOUSSINE PAUL DEMEYER RAYMIE MUZQUIZ PETER SHIN ANDREI SVISLOTSKI Additional Sequence Directors TONI VIAN VITALY SHAFIROV Digital Production Manager JERRY MILLS Supervising Picture Editor JOHN BRYANT Picture Editor KIMBERLY RETTBERG Pre-Production Picture Editor PETER TOMASZEWICZ Voice Talent in Order of Appearance Tommy Pickles E.G. DAILY Chuckie Finster CHRISTINE CAVANAUGH Philip Deville KATH SOUCIE Lillian Deville KATH SOUCIE Didi Pickles MELANIE CHARTOFF Betty Deville KATH SOUCIE Howard Deville PHIL PROCTOR Susie Carmichael CREE SUMMER Woman Guest MARY GROSS Male Guest KEVIN McBRIDE Aunt Miriam ANDREA MARTIN Chas Finster MICHAEL BELL Minka MELANIE CHARTOFF Grandpa Boris MICHAEL BELL Charlotte Pickles TRESS MACNEILLE Drew Pickles MICHAEL BELL Stu Pickles JACK RILEY Reptar Wagon BUSTA RHYMES Grandpa Lou Pickles JOE ALASKEY Angelica Pickles CHERYL CHASE Dr. Lipshitz TONY JAY Nurse EDIE McCLURG Dr. Lucy Carmichael HATTIE WINSTON Newborn Babies LAURIE ANDERSON BECK B REAL JAKOB DYLAN GORDON GANO LENNY KRAVITZ LISA LOEB IGGY POP PHIFE LOU RAWLS DAWN ROBINSON PATTI SMITH FRED SCHNEIDER, KATE PIERSON & CINDY WILSON OF THE B-52’s Dylan Pickles TARA STRONG Circus TV Announcer GREGG BERGER Igor PHIL PROCTOR Serge ABE BENRUBI United Express Driver CHARLIE ADLER Air Crewman ROGER CLINTON Lt. Klavin MARGARET CHO Reporters STEVE ZIRNKILTON ROBIN GROTH ANGEL HARPER Rex Pester TIM CURRY Ranger Margaret WHOOPI GOLDBERG Ranger Frank DAVID SPADE Monkey Vocals BOB DUNN ANIMAL RENTALS MARK WATTERS ANIMAL RENTALS Voice Direction by CHARLIE ADLER NORTON VIRGIEN Casting By BARBARA WRIGHT Casting Coordinator STEPHAN A. McKENZIE Casting Assistants SIMONE RACLIN BETH KING Storyboard Artists PETER AVANZINO PETER CHUNG SAM CORNELL VITALY SHAFIROV GYULA SZABO ROBERT TAYLOR TONI VIAN KANG LIN ZHU Additional Storyboard Artists MARCO CINELLO ALEX DILTS CHARLES KLEIN JEFF McGRATH SHAWN MURRAY MARK RISLEY MONIKA TOMOVA BONITA VERSH ROSSEN VARBANOV BARRY VODOS DAVE WILLIAMS Rugrats Created By ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO PAUL GERMAIN Original Characters Designed By ARLENE KLASKY GABOR CSUPO PETER CHUNG Additional Character Designers STEVE FELLNER KONSTANTIN VALOV Background Designers ALEX DILTS BRIAN RICH Prop Designers CRAIG SIMMONS BEV CHAPMAN Additional Designs LOUIE DEL CARMEN GENA KORNYSHEV LASLO NOSEK SHARON ROSS SERGEY SHRAMKOVSKI JEFFREY VARAB STEVE SMALL TODD WATERMAN Baby Dil & Reptar Wagon Designs IGOR KOVALYOV Character Layout Supervisor ANDREI SVISLOTSKI Character Layout Artists ERBEN DETABLIN ERNIE ELICANAL GERARD "GERRY" T. GALANG FREDDIE FERNANDEZ RAY INDOLOS MIKE KIM ERIC LARA YOUNG SOO LEE JUANITO "TOM" MADRID, JR. DAN O’SULLIVAN BENJIE PABULOS JESSIE ROMERO KANG LIN ZHU Background Layout Supervisors MARK MARREN PANAGIOTIS RAPPAS Assistant Background Layout Supervisor JOHN WOO Background Layout Artists YOUNG BAEK WILLIAM ROGER B. BON MARCO CINELLO CAROL DELMINDO DATUIN BISMARCK “BUTCH” DATUIN PAUL GIL FIDES GUTIERREZ BELA KEREK KI SUK LEE WILLIE MARTINEZ LARRY MIRAVALLES JAE HEUNG RYU RENATO “JOEY” OTACAN LEO QUINTUA JOHN YEE AMADO SANGALANG POE TAN Effects Animation Designer DEXTER REED Workbook Director MARK MARREN Additional Workbook Directors STEVE LOTER WES SMITH Supervising Animation Timing Directors RAYMIE MUZQUIZ DEBBIE BABER Animation Timing RAY CLAFFEY PHIL CUMMINGS JAIME DIAZ NEAL WARNER Additional Animation Timing RICHARD KIM Track Reading GLENWOOD EDITORIAL, INC. Head Checker DIANE MATRANGA Checkers SEAN DEMPSEY KAREN HANSEN GLENN HIGA LIN-Z ROGERS CAROL YAO Systems Engineer JAMIE A. DIAZ Lead Technical Directors STEVEN A. MILLS CELINE PETKER Technical Directors MIKE GILES ALEXANDRA GOEDRICH ROBERT KING DAN LARSEN KURT REINHOLTZ DENISE WOGATZKE Assistant Technical Directors GABRIEL CALDERON BETH S. MORRIS Digital Background Painters OLGA ANDREYEVA GENA KORNYSHEV MICKY ROSE Digital Painters SAM ADES MIKE GILES SHAWN AHN LEE DEVALA MARSHALL FABIO NOVIAS CGI Conceptual Designer DALE HERIGSTAD CGI Animators ALISA L. KLEIN MARK LEFITZ JIM OVELMEN JOE TSEUNG DOT THE i PRODUCTIONS Assistant Systems Administrator JAMES JAN Digital Scanners TOM BONZON DEVALA MARSHALL Supervising Production Coordinators K. PATRICK STAPLETON RAMSEY ANN NAITO Production Coordinators KRISTA N. ALBITZ MARIA GUERRA ANDY HAUG ED JOHNSON ROBIN KAY PENELOPE PARR THORNTON Production Secretary LISAANN DUPONT Assistants to the Producers LISA OFFE NORMA ELENA CASTILLO Production Executive Assistant CARI MOSSMAN Production Assistants ANDRE CHRISTOU JESSICA DALTON DOUGLAS LEE MELANEY LOVE WILL SMITH ROGER STIGLIANO KELLY YOON Assistant to the Writers KATHY MAHER Overseas Animation Supervisor ANNIE ELVIN Overseas Layout Supervisor SIMON WARD-HORNER Animation Production GRIMSAEM ANIMATION CO., LTD., SEOUL, KOREA Executive Producer HAN-YOUNG KANG Supervising Director JONG-CHUL PARK Managing Director JOO-SUK KIM Directors SUNG-WOO LEE CHOONG-YOUNG LEE DONG-YUEL BAEK Production Manager JAE-HO AN Translators MI-HWA RHU JIN-SOOK HAN Production Coordinator BYEUNG-GON KIM Production Administration JONG-SU AN HO-SUN RHU JIN-A NO HYUN-KI KIM HEE-SU CHO CHANG-YUI CHOI HEE-KYUNG HUH HO-JUNG KIM YNAG-HYUN SHIN Animators JAE-WOUNG KIM HYUK-JAE KWON SEE-CHANG LEE YOUNG-HWAN CHUN SUN-JIN YANG SANG-SUL SHIM KYEUNG-MAN IM BYEUNG-KWAN LEE KYUNG-SUK MIN KYUNG-YOEN KIM GI-DONG LEE KYUNG-SUP JUNG WON-GHU KANG JAE-JUNG KIM JIN-CHUL YANG SEUNG-KI CHO Model Checkers SU-MI JO JUNG-HWA SONG YEO-HEE IM MUNG-WHA KIM YEUNG-OK HAN GI-RAN KIM Assistant Animation Checkers JOO-YOUEL PEE IN-SOO PARK Assistant Animators JIN-SIN CHO EUN-KYOUNG CHOI MOUNG-HWA HONG JIN-HYI LEE HEA-SUK SIM JAE-WON JANG JUNG-HEE SIN BU-WHA KIM JUNG-OK BAE JUNG-SUN KIM JIN-HEE JUNG SEOUNG-HEE SON HOUN-JUNG YU CHOEL-YOUNG LEE HYANG-SEON LEE YOU-SEON CHOI SEON-JA CHOI JEONG-NAM HEO DOO-SUK KIM GU-MI JUN SOOK-KYUNG LEE HYANG-SUK LIM EUN-KEM JUN JU-YOUN LEE NAN-I LEE HYUN-JU KIM HE-JUNG YANG HONG-BOK KANG JUONG-MI KUK KOUNG-SIN KIM BO-KOUNG KIM MUN-JUNG KIM JUNG-SEON KIM JI-YOUNG LEE AN-GYUE LEE SEON-OK YU PU-YOUNG CHANG EUN-MI KIM IN-SUK YUN EUN-KOUNG PARK EUN-JOO KIM EUN-SUK CHOI YOUNG-SIL LEE JONG-HYUAN HAN SU-YOUNG CHAE HEA-YOUNG YU Final Checkers SEUG-KUK KIM KOUNG-HO KIM DAN-AE WON Line Tester JONG-TAE KIM Digital Paint Production SUNWOO DIGITAL INTERNATIONAL Technical Director SANG-WOOK PARK Assistant Technical Director HAE-JUNG YUN System Administrators BU-RYL YOON SU-YONG LEE X-Sheeter & B/W Scanner YEON-SUK OH Scanners YEON-SUK OH JEONG-HYUN OH YONG-JIN LEE INN-ZA CHOI CHA-HO SIN Painters WOO-SIN JANG JA-EUN IM YEON-JUNG KIM SEOUNG-HWAN KIM KYUNG-HEE PARK WOO-SUNG JUNG SANG-HYUN LIM YOUNG-AH SHIN JUNG-YOUNG SHON Animation and Digital Production Services SUNWOO ENTERTAINMENT, Los Angeles Production Executive JAE Y. MOH Production Coordinator DIANE OH Production Accountant JANE KIM Additional Layouts by STARDUST PICTURES, LONDON, ENGLAND Production Manager GAYLE MARTIN Layout PANAGIOTIS RAPPAS NEAL PETTY BRENDAN HOUGHTON MARK BROEKING ALAN KERSWELL LEE TAYLOR Posing DARREN VANDENBERG KATERINA KREMASOTI DAVE McFALL HARA CFRYI KATERINA MANOLESSOU Computer Storyboard MARTYN JONES CHRIS HARALAMBOUS Additional Artistic Personnel Provided by ARTISTS, INC. Executive Producers ALFONSO WEINLEIN THAD WEINLEIN Additional Animation Production in USA by CLASS-KEY CHEW-PO COMMERCIALS Executive Producers ELIZABETH SEIDMAN JOHN ANDREWS Executive Assistant KIM TATUM Animators BONITA VERSH REBECCA BRISTOW EDUARDO OLIVARES TOM DECKER Assistant Animation Director CECILIA M. LAUREYS Assistant Animators JULIUS AGUIMATANG CHRISTINE MALLOUF CATHERINE CHOI JESSIE ROMERO ERIC LARA LYNN WALSH RENATE KEMPOWSKI Assistant Picture Editors VINCE GONZALES LINDA SUNDLIN KEVIN NOLTING Re-recording Mixers STEVE PEDERSON GARY ALEXANDER TOM PERRY Production Accountants NICHOLISA CONTIS ROBIN HEWITT Assistant Production Accountants STEVEN M. BOYD TONY CRISCIONE DONNA FERMAN JENNIFER WEGRZYN Negative Cutter THERESA REPOLA MOHAMMED Executive Consultant PAUL GERMAIN Nickelodeon, Rugrats and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Copyright MCMXCVIII by PARAMOUNT PICTURES CORPORATION and VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All Rights Reserved Soundtrack album available on INTERSCOPE RECORDS "RUGRATS THEME" by Mark Mothersbaugh "RAIDERS MARCH" by John Williams "ALL DAY" Written and performed by Lisa Loeb Produced by Brian Malouf Lisa Loeb performs courtesy of Geffen Records "A BABY IS A GIFT FROM A BOB" by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by Cheryl Chase and Cree Summer Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh and Robert Casale "THIS WORLD IS SOMETHING NEW TO ME" by Mark Mothersbaugh and David Foster Performed by Dawn Robinson, Lisa Loeb, B Real, Patti Smith, Lou Rawls, Laurie Anderson, Gordon Gano, Fred Schneider, Kate Pierson and Cindy Wilson of the B-52's Phife, Lenny Kravitz, Beck, Jakob Dylan and Iggy Pop Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh and Robert Casale Lisa Loeb performs courtesy of Geffen Records B Real performs courtesy of Ruffhouse Records/Sony Music, a Group of Sony Music Entertainment, Inc. Patti Smith performs courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. Laurie Anderson performs courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Fred Schneider, Kate Pierson and Cindy Wilson perform courtesy of Reprise Records Lenny Kravitz performs courtesy of Virgin Records America, Inc. for U.S. (Only) Beck performs courtesy of Geffen Records Jakob Dylan performs courtesy of Interscope Records Iggy Pop performs courtesy of Virgin Records America "TAKE THE TRAIN" by Danny Saber and Rakim Performed by Rakim and Danny Saber Produced by Danny Saber Rakim performs courtesy of Universal Records "DULL-A-BYE" by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by E.G. Daily, Melanie Chartoff and Jack Riley Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh and Robert Casale "ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, READY, GO!" by Trevor Smith Performed and produced by Busta Rhymes Busta Rhymes performs courtesy of Flipmode Entertainment/ Elektra Entertainment Group "ONE WAY OR ANOTHER" by Deborah Henry and Nigel Harrison Performed by Blondie Courtesy of Capitol Records under license from EMI Music Special Markets "WILD RIDE" by Kevin Krakower, Mario Caldato, Jr., and Lisa Stone Performed by Kevi from 1000 Clowns featuring Lisa Stone Produced by Mario Caldato, Jr. Kevi performs courtesy of Rat Records "YO HO HO AND A BOTTLE OF YUM" by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by E.G. Daily, Christine Cavanaugh and Kath Soucie Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh and Robert Casale "WITCH DOCTOR" by Ross Bagdasarian Performed and produced by Devo "ONE WAY OR ANOTHER" by Deborah Henry and Nigel Harrison Additional lyric by Eryk Casemiro Performed by Cheryl Chase Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh and Robert Casale "DIL-A-BYE" by Mark Mothersbaugh Performed by E.G. Daily Produced by Mark Mothersbaugh & Robert Casale "ALSO SPRACH ZARATHUSTRA" by Richard Strauss "TAKE ME THERE" by Teddy Riley, Tamara Savage, Madeline Nelson, Mason Betha and Michael Foster Performed by Blackstreet and Mya featuring Ma$e and Blinky Blink Produced by Teddy Riley and David Foster Blackstreet performs courtesy of L.O.R. Records/ Interscope Records Mya performs courtesy of University Music Entertainment/Interscope Records Ma$e performs courtesy of Bad Boy Entertainment, Inc./ Arista Records, Inc. Blinky Blink performs courtesy of All Out Entertainment/ SoSo Def/Columbia Records "I THROW MY TOYS AROUND" by Elvis Costello & Cait O’Riordan Performed by No Doubt featuring Elvis Costello Produced by Elvis Costello and David Foster No Doubt performs courtesy of Interscope Records Elvis Costello performs courtesy of Mercury Records, a PolyGram company THE PRODUCERS WISH TO THANK THE FOLLOWING FOR THEIR ASSISTANCE: TOLTEC ARTISTS PETER CHUNG VANESSA COFFEY VICKI ARIYASU CHUCK SWENSON LAVERNE McKINNON GERRY LAYBOURNE MARY HARRINGTON JON COOKSEY ALI MARIE MATHESON JARRETT, BRANDON AND RUBY No. 42479 THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS IN THIS MOTION PICTURE ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. NO CARTOON CHARACTERS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FILM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION KL''a''SKY CSUPO Paramount A VI/\CO/\/\ CO/\/\P/\NY Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Category:VHS Category:Rugrats Category:1999 Category:Klasky Csupo